love question
by rainbowstarwishes
Summary: It was late afternoon,Athert was waiting for Usagi.She been told to these question from her best friend,Ellis.she asked question to him.ocxoc - I don't know where should I put this story in,sorry And the end,it's rain and the love finally come out.


Usagi: Just great another of me and pervert idiot together *annoyed*

Athert: Don't get all annoyed,Bunny!

Usagi: Why's that?

Athert: Because there's no need be angry just because Star put us two together

Ellis: Yeah,Usagi-chan! Just think it,you and Athert kissing cud-

Usagi: *glared at Ellis*

Star: Hello! *noticed Usagi is angry* Oh I see you already know about the story.

Usagi: Yeah, I'm not very happy

Athert: What about this *kissed on Usagi''s cheek*

Usagi: *turned red* Athert.. YOU IDIOT

Usagi chased Athert around the room

Ellis: Hey look at that!

Star: **Disclaimer: I ****OWN**** all the character in this story!** I saw some people have the question like the girl asked the boy question and in the end they fell in love. So I deiced to do in story ^^

* * *

It was late afternoon,a 12-years-old boy was leaning on the wall of bricks, looking at the sea while he's waiting for a special person who told him to meet both of them at great sunshine (Ellis: Great sunshine! Where's that?),is a place where has a best view of a sunset shining on the ocean that made the ocean sparkles you could easily tell that the sun was moving downward slowly. The boy called Athert,he has black,spiky but wavy hair that goes up to his neck,handsome brown eyes and he wore a blue jacket with short sleeves with a yellow star on the left side and under the jacket is a white shirt you can see a bit of the shirt hanging out from the jacket,grey baggy trouser and black with white line trainer. Before Athert turned around to face forward,he heard a "hiya!" appeared that made the him scared out of his life! So he turned around and saw the girl who told him to meet him here. The girl has black,long hair tied into 2 ponytails with a purple ribbon hair clip on her fridge,bright purple eyes and she wore a red shoulder top,the left sleeves is bit lower then the right sleeves on that top is small yellow star with baby pink,purple and blue turned like a rainbow that attached the star and down the left side is a pink heart with 3 black lines on it,dark blue short,red ribbon tied around her right leg,grey boots and grey arm warmers with golden chains,she stopped front of the boy.

"Sorry for being late, I've few things to take care of" the girl scratched behind her head with sorry smile.

"It's ok. Atleast we can spend time alone,Bunny or should I say miss I-Usagi-love-super-cool-Athert" Athert winked at her and the girl punched him on the arm.

"Shut up Athert" Usagi glared at him then after few minutes,she stared at the sea and leaned on the wall then she turned a bit of right calmly same to Athert but turned left staring at the sea too while leaning on the wall. Both of them went silence for not long time until Athert broke the silence, "so Bunny what did you want from me?" asked Athert,as can you see Usagi wanted to tell him something but not in public,instead she do it in private so she decided to meet up.

"You see I have to do this thing for Ellis. She want me to do this stupid question and do ask question to you" Usagi explained that is made-up and yet it's believable!

"Oh I see... So ask me these question now" said Athert and Usagi smiled

"Ummm do I ever cross your mind?" Usagi asked the first question,secretly hoping yes answer

"No" answered Athert "_you always in my mind_" he thought and Usagi suddenly felt plain but she doesn't show it

"Ok,do you like me?" Usagi blushed which made Athert chucked a bit

"No" he replyed with same answered,looked at Usagi "_I love you Bunny_" Athert thought. Inside Usagi, she was shocked to hear that her heart starting to be more hurt but she still continued asking these questions.

"Ok,here another you want me?" Usagi blushed even more and Athert laughed at that question.

Athert answeared with 'no' again "_I need you_" he thought, which made Usagi feel more plain in her heart then before.

"Next question: Would you cry if I left?" asked Usagi,trying to remove the plain however it's not working

"No" he replied with same answered looking at Usagi,"_I'll die if you left,Bunny_". Usagi was about to cry but she held it back and the plain has got more worse then before.

"Would you live for me?" Usagi looked down,trying to not feel plain

"No" same answered again "_I would die just for you_" thought Athert, smiled

"_Why does he kept saying no to every question he ask...It's made feel more plain..._" thought Usagi,trying to stop the feeling of pains furthermore tried not to cry in front of him or even everyone else in fact!

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No" Athert smiled, Usagi felt her heart fell down

"This is the final question: Who do you choose me or your life?" Usagi was hopping he would say her but she wrong.. He's final answered was his life just like other questions she asked,now she felt someone stabbed into her heart."Ok. Thanks Athert for answering these dumb question" Usagi turned around but wasn't bother showing her face to Athert. "See you later. Oh pervert idiot,when I told you these question was from Ellis.. It was a lie.." Usagi let one tear out then she walked away slowly on her way to her home and Athert just stood there dumbfounded,Athert really believed the excused but one thing he knew he just can't let her go without knowing the truth answered so he called out.

"Bunny! Wait!" Usagi ignored him then she started ran away furthermore Athert was mad so he started to chased after his lover,Usagi the one and only and also kept calling her name and persuaded her to stop running and tried to listen to him.

Usagi looked over her shoulder,noticed Athert was chasing her! So Usagi ran even more faster then before and tried to find a perfect place to hid so that Athert wouldn't able to found her there. "_Why are you chasing me,you idiot! You already hurt me enough! Can you just leave me alone?_" Usagi started to cried,she loved Athert ever since they first met she couldn't help herself that she want know the answered so desperado! But all she hopping she got was now complete gone. When she was like 2 block away from the park,the cloud started to rain,to be honest she really don't mind rains in fact she love it however not this time - it made her life more worse.

At the park

As Athert chasing Usagi around,they finally made it to the park then Usagi suddenly stopped middle of the park because she tied of running away also hiding from him - same to Athert who's stopped too. Usagi faced Athert with her face full of tears.

"Why.." Usagi couldn't finish her sentence and Athert stood there trying catch up his bearth. "Just why...why...why" she started to cry more "WHY DID YOU CHASED ME!" yelled Usagi,letting more tears to came out "WHY YOU KEPT SAYING NO TO EVER QUESTION I ASKED! YOU'VE ALREADY HURT ME ENOUGH!" yelled Usagi then she fell down on to her knee with her hand covered her face kept saying 'just why...' Athert stood there,watching her crying. He walked over to Usagi then bend down.

"Usagi...The truth is.. the reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind" He told her one reason, remembered the time where him first met Usagi in kindergarten on their first day of school. It was the very first best time he ever had!

"The reason why I don't like you is because I love you." Usagi was shocked to hear that. Athert remember the time when she kissed him on the cheek for saving him from Tait who was raping her from their spy mission. Athert was angry at that when he remember that jerk! Who was trying to rape his girl!

The reason I don't want you is because I need you" Usagi stared at him,listening to him saying these remember the time when he was sad and Usagi came in then comfort him. He was glad that she was first one to comfort him while the others didn't noticed him being so sad.

"The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left" Athert held her hand,to see her face. He remembered the time when Usagi have to go to do her mission to pick up the people from different planet which it's broke his heart seeing Usagi leaving him behind even though she come back on midnight but he could't help it seeing her leaving him alone.

"The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you."Usagi stopped crying. He remember where him,Ellis and Usagi went to mission where they have to capture the money-dealer,who was trying ruled the world and Usagi almost fell off the cliff and Athert saved her - he was relived that he saved her in time.

"The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you" Athert looked back his precious memory where Usagi ran to him then started to ask him if he could pass the report to the boss of SNS (Or TSNSA) because Usagi have to go to mission in 5 seconds.

"The reason why I chose my life is because you ARE my life" Usagi have finally smiled,she stood up same to Athert then spoke of them started to remember,of them staying each other side,having fun,talking to each other and also most important the bond they had each other.

"Athert...I love you too " Usagi blushed then Athert stepped closer to her and he leaned closely same to Usagi leaned closely. Their lip touched. They really don't care if anyone was watching them kissing in the rain or the rains started to get harder,they started to kiss more then Athert entered Usagi's mouth by using his tongue to enter. Once the moment gone,they this is something that Athert would never forget same to Usgai!

"Wow..Bunny, I never thought you would kiss me" said Athert

"Shut up" Usagi blushed,looking away. She sneezed and now she got cold from the rains

"Here take my jacket" Athert toke off his jacket and put the jacket on Usagi and she opened the hood.

"Thanks Athert" Usagi smiled, "what about you? You'll get cold too"

"Don't worry! Cold wouldn't get me." Athert smiled. "anyway let me take you home" Athert held Usagi's hand then started to walk home together as a happy couple.

"Owchhh" Athert sneezed,he's got cold

"Hey,I thought cold would never get you" teased Usagi. Then both of them laughed and went home as a happy couple

* * *

Star: Aww~

Ellis: Usagi-chan and Athert-kun kiss!

Usagi: *turned red* That would never gonna happened!

Athert: Or would it?

Usagi: *punched him on the arm*

Athert: What's that for? *rubbed his arm*

Usagi: That's what you get for kissing me on the cheek *turned more redder*

Ellis: Bye bye! Please R&R What does R&R stand out for?


End file.
